This invention relates generally to food products and, more particularly, to enhancement of the shelf life of food products by incorporation of plant-derived phytosterols into the formulation for the food product.
Currently consumers are presented with a wide variety of prepared food products that are manufactured in locations quite distant from their point of distribution. Current manufacturing and distribution practices also result in many food products being purchased and consumed weeks or even months after their production. During this time delay, food products undergo a complex series of chemical reactions, many of which may lead to a deterioration of the desired texture, flavor and appearance of the food product. Deterioration in the overall quality of a food product may result in lower purchases by the consumer and increased food product waste. If the deterioration in product quality is significant the product may be discontinued by a company due to low consumer acceptance. To combat this deterioration in food quality, or shelf life, manufacturers typically include one or a combination of preservative agents in an attempt to enhance the shelf life of a given food product.
One problem with currently available preservatives is that they introduce the possibility of additional chemical reactions with the ingredients of a food product. Sometimes these additional chemical reactions lead to undesirable changes in the organoleptic qualities of the food product itself. For example, many preservatives produce an off taste in a food product or affect its color. In addition, consumers are increasingly demanding fewer "chemical" additives in prepared food products. Consumers prefer food products composed of "natural" ingredients. Thus, it is desirable to provide an alternative to current preservatives for enhancing the shelf life of foods products. It is furthermore desirable that the additive be derived from "natural sources" found more acceptable by consumers. In addition, it is desirable that any additive not negatively affect the organoleptic properties of the food product.